Midnight Embrace
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Finally reaching New York. Solomon spends one last night Diva. WARNING: Lemon.


******WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTTEEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Solomon's Pov

I smiled as those soft lips pressed mine. I groaned as she gave in under me.I lifted her up and cupped her face and kissed each of her cheeks. I felt the faint brush of her eyelashes.I could feel the rapid beat of our hearts. I looked down into those beautiful scarlet eyes.

"Saya, I l-"

Her lovely image faded. Leaving me alone in my cold, dark room. I sighed and sat up. I pushed a hand through my pale curls. I glanced over at the nightstand where a crisp, clean envelope laid. I scooted over and plucked it off the table. I brushed a nail along the edge, and tore it open. I pulled out the letter and began to read the beautiful, scripted handwriting.

_Dear Solomon,_

_Meet me at the garden at midnight. For I need to speak to you. DO NOT BE LATE!_

I groaned. _What could she possibly need now?_I decided not to argue with my own conscience, and got up. I grabbed a random shirt and threw it on. I could still imagine the heat of her body as as was buttoning my shirt up. Her soft lips, her short raven. Her flaming crimson eyes. She began to lean forward. Her eyes closed and lips puckered. I immently shook my head destroying her image.

I finished and examined myself in the mirror. I looked..._different._My face was solemn. I was wearing a black suit instead of my usual white. My eyes were somehow darker. Could it be because of all the pain and bloodshed I have witnessed for all these years? I always thought that becoming a Chevalier would free from such horrors, but instead I was thrown in another cycle of it.

I looked away. And finished putting on my tie. I checked the time. 11:55. _Oh this is not good. I'm going to definitely be late._I sprinted out the door and started to head for the garden.

Diva's Pov

I strolled back and forth. Waiting. I hate waiting! It's too boring! And annoying! Plus what you're waiting for may never show up..or worse.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. _You're safe now. You won't ever be going back to that tower._I closed my eyes and sat on the railing. I opened them and was blinded by crimson. I _hate _red roses! I can't stand the sight of them. There so boring. Besides I've seen enough red already. I told Nathan about it how I hate them and I wanted them replaced with blue ones. He said that he would take care of it. But it's been _two weeks._There dumb and I want them gone.

I sighed and started search for him. What is taking him so long?! He shouldn't leave his Queen waiting like this! In my boredom I started to hum and tap my foot. I wonder how big sister is doing? She's obviously out there searching for me. Wanting to kill me for what I did back at the Zoo. I bet her bloodlust is even stronger now especially after what I did to that "Boy". A giggle escaped my lips.

_I hope your having fun searching for me, Saya._I brushed a fingertip across my lips. I suddenly lost my train of thought when something in the bushes moved. My eyes narrowed when Solomon appeared out of the shadows.

Solomon's Pov

I could tell that Diva was very displeased with me. She sat on a wooden railing. Her dark hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her dark dress reached her knees. She held her cold glaze. Her bubblegum lips curled in a smirk.

"I see you _finally decided to show up._" She went. Her word laced with venom.

I bowed. My eyes begging her for forgiveness. Her blue eyes suddenly softened. She jumped down causing her heels to make a soft click. She threw her arms behind her back. I walked towards her and was immediately attacked with her scent. I flashed her a smile and bowed again.

"You look lovely tonight. I see you took a break from your disquse. "

"Was bored of it." She said and leaned against the railing. "We match." She giggled.

I stared down at my dark suit. "You..don't mind."

She giggled some more. "No, and I think black suits you."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "So Diva." I brushed back some stray strands that had escaped her ponytail. I could barely make out the faint pink that spread across her pale cheeks.

"I wanted to see you." She whispered.

"We see each oth-"

"You know what I _mean._" She scolded. She stared up at me. Her eyes revealing hidden sorrow. I brushed my fingers across her cheek. Her eyes began to widen.

"So you think I _know_why you wanted me alone." I joked.

She flashed me a glare. "It's not funny, Solomon."

"Okay. Okay. Why did you want to see me?"

"So. I could to do this." Suddenly she leaned in. I felt the soft press of her lips. My heart thundered in my chest. I recovered from the shock and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer causing me to feel her heartbeat. I ripped off her ponytail and laced my fingers through her silky hair. I quickly pulled away.

"Diva…." I stared into her sapphire eyes. "Is this why you asked me out here?"

She curled her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her lips brushed my ear. "I want more." She purred. Before I could protect her lips were back on mine. Her breath was still hot in my ear. I pushed her back causing her to crush into the railing. Her eyes narrowed, but before she could shout. My lips slammed back into hers.

She left out a soft moan as I yanked her back, and kissed down her neck. I went back and our lips meet. My tongue scraped her fangs. I groaned when she pulled at my hair, and leaned into my neck. She found the perfect spot and bit down. Her nails dug into my back. Once she finished she pulled away and flashed me a seductive smile. One of my fingers brushed the blood off her lips. She flashed me another dangerous smile and pulled me back in. I lost myself in her agian.

I felt her hands start to trial down and pressed herself against me. She started to undo buttons. I could feel a drifty breeze on my bare chest. I gazed into those blue eyes. Suddenly they started to change color. Into a brillet blood red. Her pearl white skin darkened. Her lips became fuller. My eyes widened in horror. _No! It can't happen now!_

"Solomon."

_No Saya._

"Solomon." She nuzzled my neck. "I love you."

"S-" But she disappeared and was replaced with Diva. A pale hand brushed my cheek. Concern flashed across her face.

"Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost."

I give her a reassuring smile. "No I'm fine."

"Well good." She pushed me back and grabbed my arm. Where we began to sprint. The wind blew through her hair. She was beaming. I've never seen her so _happy._She laughed and ran faster, pulling me along with her. We stopped when we reached the front door. She giggled and put a finger to her lips and ushered me inside. I cupped her cheeks and pulled her back in. We hungrily kissed some more. She threw me onto the bed. She crawled on top and ripped off my shirt. She slid her neck up to my neck and squeezed causing my eyes to water. She smiled and pulled back. She reached for the hem of her dress and lifted. She tossed it aside. The moonlight illuminated her pale, naked body. She leaned down.

And I lost myself once more.

Diva's Pov

I was drowning in a sea of green. I shut my eyes as my body filled with heat. Those green eyes pulled away. I blushed as I felt a sensation spread across my body. I panted as the sensation grew stronger. I opened my eyes and saw them once more.

His eyes left my gaze as he began kissing my neck. My heart fluttered. I've had sex, but nothing like this. Filled with warmth. I closed my eyes again as he cupped my cheeks. He kissed my cheeks, then my forehead. I felt his body continued to move.

_Those green eyes. I love those eyes._

I clawed my way up to his neck, and pulled him closer. I giggled when his tongue traveled down my neck. I panted he suddenly pulled back. I pulled him back closer.

"Is something wrong?" I purred.

He quickly recovered. His eyes softened. "No, I'm fine."

"Well then. Shut up and kiss me."

He kissed again, and my body started to shake. He pulled back _again_. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Good Boy."

Then I kissed him. Allowing myself to drown in those emerald pools ounce more.

Solomon's Pov

I grimaced as her nails dug into my back. I shut my eyes and lost myself in ecstasy. I slowly opened them. My heartbeat quickened.

She flashed me a smile and pulled me closer. I gazed into her scarlet eyes.

"I love y-"

Suddenly her face disappeared. I closed my eyes and mentally sighed. _Goodbye for now._I opened them and locked eyes with sapphire. They shone like jewels. I slowly leaned in. She moaned and dug deeper. I kissed her everywhere. Her cheeks. Her neck. I traveled down her body leaving trails of saliva behind. An aroused scream escaped her lips. I pulled back and held her face in my hands.

Those brilliant blue eyes. It would be the last time I will ever see them.

"I love you, Diva." I whisper.

Her face reddened. "I….love….you….t-too." Her eyes softened. "I love you too." She repeated. Then she leaned in and kissed me tenderly. She slowly pulled away. I took her arms and threw them above her head. Her eyes widened. I closed my eyes. This will be the last night we will ever spend together. I opened them and gazed into her eyes and then I lost myself once more…

Diva's Pov

We laid there in silence. His arm was draped over my waist. I closed my eyes and panted. I took a deep breath to calm down. He knew. He knew how I felt about him. But… something about him seemed off. Suddenly I began to remember. The Zoo. How he t- No! Could it! _I should've known!_My conscience whispered. The way he said her name. How his eyes softened when he saw her.

I felt a sudden stab in my heart. Solomon. They only man who never about my _dream._Is in..love...with..someone else…

I clenched my pillow. I closed my eyes to force back tears. A sudden movement caused me to blush. His face pressed between my shoulderblades and moved up and he started nuzzling my pain in my heart grew stronger. He _loved _her. But why? I don't understand. What does she have that I don't.

"Solomon, who do you love more. Me or Saya?"

He immently stopped moving. "You of course."

I could feel the pain grow even stronger. I sat up and pulled the covers over my chest. I glared at him. His eyes widened.

"You love _her_don't you!" I shouted.

He flinched. "Diva p-"

I slapped him. He looked down at his hands, ignoring me. No one _ignores _me.

"How long! How long have you had feelings for my sister!" I demanded.

"Diva, please will you keep it down." He whispered. "You don't want to wake up the others."

That was all he could say! My blood began to boil. I held my hands. I forced back tears.

"BUT WHY? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T! WERE THE SAME! SAME BLOOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOLOMON WERE TWINS! Why...do...you...love….her...more...than..me."

I gave up. The tears escaped. His silhouette blurred, as I lost myself in anguish. My body shaked. Suddenly his arms pulled me in. I wanted to scream. Claw at his face.

But I ended up losing myself in his eyes. Two pools of green framed by dark lashes. Those eyes. I awoke to these eyes. To the man bathed in white. Even as his blood pooled around him. I couldn't stop gazing into those eyes. He softly pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as tears continued to fall. He reluctantly pulled away. One of his eyes brushed my cheek. His eyes were solemn.

"Goodbye Diva. I will always love you."

I was about to cry in protest, but he was already gone. I borrowed myself in my covers and sobbed.

The man with the eyes of emeralds. Bathed in radiant white was gone.

Solomon's Pov

We laid in silence. I pulled her close to me. I silently prayed that she couldn't feel my rapid heartbeat. The only sound was that of her heavy breathing. After a while her breathing slowed. I shut my eyes and pressed my nose between her shoulderblades. I felt her body stiffen. I moved up her neck. The pillow was covered by her black curtin. I buried myself deeper into her neck; letting my nose become intoxicated by her scent.

Then the silence shattered once she spoke.

"Solomon, who do you love more. Me or Saya?"

My heart stopped. I stopped nuzzling her swan-like neck. Suddenly all I could see was her. Her pixie cut. Her blazing scarlet eyes. Her lips that curled into a smile. I forced the image out of my head. I decided to say the words that would make Diva happy.

"You of course."

I immently knew it was the wrong answer. She sprung up, and pulled the covers over firm breasts. Her eyes narrowed. They filled with anger. My heart stopped and my throat closed.

"You love her don't you."

I flinched. She knew. She knew about my feelings for Saya. How I wanted to hold her. Love her. Be the one to make her smile. I was so careful to keep my heart hidden from Diva. To be her sex toy whenever she wanted. But the problem was…

I loved her ounce.

Back when her smiles were filled with happiness and her eyes would always shine in the sun. And when she would laugh over silly things. Like stains on my tux or when she failed to catch a rabbit. Simple times. Happy times. Times were she wasn't used by Amshel and the others left her alone. Times were she wasn't forced into cruel experiments. Times where there was no blood or tragedy. Those times were the times I really loved her.

But even now I as I was saying goodbye. My heart still stung as tears flooded her eyes making her blues eyes turn a shade deeper. I didn't want to see her cry.

"Diva p-"

I was interrupted by her hand. My face swang to the side. I felt the hard press of manicured nails. I forced myself to look at the ground. Trying hard to avoid her hardened gaze. I closed my eyes and prepared for her verbal assault.

She started to shout. "How long have had feelings for my sister!"

I knew the others were sleeping, and Amshel was in the next room. And if he knew what me and Diva did….

"Diva please keep it down." I whispered. "You'll wake the others."

It was all I could say. I could feel the anger radiating off of her body. Hitting me with it's full blazing force. Deep down I knew that her heart was falling apart.

"BUT WHY? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T! WERE THE SAME! SAME BLOOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOLOMON WERE TWINS! Why...do...you...love….her...more...than..me."

Then she shattered. Tears spilled down her face. Making two elegant waterfalls. My heart clenched. I couldn't bear to see her this way, so I pulled her in. I knew that she wanted to attack with all the force she could muster, so I pressed her closer agistment me. Her lips parted to release a scream. But I stopped it with the soft press of my lips. Time faded away as we remained together. Our entire relationship flashed before our eyes. I recently pulled away. More tears spilled down her face. Her bottom lip trembled. God she was so vulnerable.

Like she was when she confessed her dream.

_Her smile reached her eyes. He sapphire eyes shone with happiness. A light breeze blew back her hair and her soft pink dress with it. Hundreds of blue roses surrounded her. She smiled and spun around in circles while I meanwhile sat on a picnic blanket and watched her. I quickly stood up and rushed to her side._

_I put my arms up. "Diva be careful! You gonna get dizzy and fall."_

_She ignored me and started to sing her special song. Her beautiful voice filled the bright afternoon air. She closed her eyes as she sang and spinned. Then she lost her footing and was about to fall to the ground. I swapped in and caught her. I gently pulled her up. _

"_Diva! I told you to be careful." I catigishted. _

_She spun on her heel and smiled. "Why should I worry when I have you to catch me."_

_I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair. "You should it now. You must be starving."_

"_But I'm not hungry!" She pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot."Five more minutes! " She whined._

_I sighed again. "Diva. You must be starving. You haven't eaten anything all day."_

_She closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay fine. Since you asked nicely." She raced past me towards the blanket. I shook my head and strolled over there to see she was pulling out two sandwiches and slamming them into her mouth. I made myself comfortable and watched the clouds float across the sky._

"_Hey Solomon." Went a muffled voice._

_I flashed her a stern look. "Diva. Don't it with your mouth full."_

_She put a hand up to her mouth and swallowed. "Sorry."_

_I flashed her a smile. "Oh it's alright." I then back up to the sky. Watching more of the cotton candy clouds take on fun and mysterious shapes._

"_Solomon, can I tell you something."_

_I looked back at her. "Yes Diva. What is ti?"_

_Her eyes narrowed. "You promise not to tell anyone."_

_I nodded my head._

"_Not even __Amshel." She pointed out,_

_I nodded my head once more._

"_Cross your heart and hope to die."_

_I smiled and crossed my heart. To believe that she still believed in the childish notion of crossing the herat was extremely adorable. I flashed her another smile. "Alight Diva tell me."_

_She looked down at me. Her smile reached her eyes. She brushed my of golden locks out of my face. "All I want is to have a family. To be happy. To have a big warm loving family with my Big sister Saya. I want nothing more."_

"_Really is that all."_

_Her blues gazed up at the sky as one of the clouds suddenly turned into a puffy heart. Her lips curled into another smile. _

"_Yes."_

That was the last warm smile that she ever gave me.

I brushed her pale cheek. Tears climbed onto my fingers.

"Goodbye Diva. I will always love you."

She was about to cry out in protest, But I left. Leaving her to contact with her angerish.

…..

I walked quietly through the garden. I finally said it. I finally said goodbye. I got to make love to her one last time. I got to tell her all alone. Without distractions. But I got to lose myself in the scent of rose. I got to stare into those gleaming eyes one last time.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Her scent still lingered. My fingers could still feel the brush of her trembling lips. The silk of her raven hair. But now a new woman will replace Diva.

Her image came flooding back.

"_Saya."_I whispered, so only the wind could hear me. "Tomorrow I will began my search. So please, Saya..wait for me." I smiled and ascended into the shadows.

End

******A/N Hello and thank you for reading Blood+ Midnight Embrace. I wrote this because one I'm a huge DivaXSolomon fan and Two when I watched on the episodes Solomon says Diva is his mother and lover so I wanted to write a story that depicted that. And three because I wanted to write something that showed their relationship on a more intimate level.**

******And lasty this is my first Lemon Fanfic so please go easy on me. You don't want to make girl cry(sniff sniff) Will I hoped you enjoyed and your reviews are respected :)**


End file.
